The Anime Awards
by AnimeAndCartoonFan
Summary: Awards about animes that have been put and are currently out, where they win prizes for best character....., Please review!
1. The First Award

**My first fanfic please give reviews on it**

**The Anime awards**

**Chapter 1:the first award**

A colourful hours comes onto the stage. " Hello everybody. You all know who I am, Hudson the piñata" screamed the piñata, "now then for our first act we shall have Mima from perfect blue singing Barbie girl." Hudson leaves as Mima came on the stage. "Hello everybody" she muted as the music started.

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

"Thank you" shouted Mima. Hudson came back on stage.

"Everyone give her a round to the floors." Said Hudson after he got about half way in the stage. Everyone started to clap, scream and whistle really loudly. Mima worked off the stage and back to her seat really slowly. Some kind of music started to play in the background. "Now then for the first award." Said Hudson, "this award is for the anime with the best plot and to give the award is Aang from Avatar and Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10.

They both walked on Gwen first in a long red dress and red high heel shoes. Then Aang in a black tux and a blue tie. They both walked up to the stand in middle of the stage. "Right, the nominees are Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, Dragonball GT, FMA Fullmetal Alchemist, Bayblade and Dragonball Z" said Aang. A little girl in a fairy outfit came and gave Gwen an envelope.

"Thank you" said Gwen, "right, we'll go from 3rd place to 1st place" she opened the envelope carefully "in 3rd place is Dragondball Z then at 2nd is FMA and at 1st is Naruto." The Naruto crew jumped up off they're seats. Naruto ran up to the stage to get the trophy and Sasuke running after him.

Hudson hoped back on stage as Naruto and Sasuke left. "What a gang of great people," giggled Hudson. Gwen and Aang left the stage. "We'll be back after a few messages," said Hudson. "After that we'll have lost prophets to sing for us and the award best lead character." He walked off the stage. A projector cam down and started to play a commercial.

**Are you sick of your child watching anime? Not for much longer! If you are call: 207 im sick of my child watching anime sorry if the number is a bit long and every thing will be sorted for you.**

Everyone was standing up after that. Some more commercials come on after that.

**I hope you enjoyed this part of the fic as I said please review**


	2. The Second Award

**The second chapter for you. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter****2:The Second Award**

Everyone sat down and started to talk to each other. Hudson came out dressed like James Bond. "Right the ladies and gentlemen it's time for our second performance don't ya'll think?" asked Hudson. "Right our next performance will be lost prophets singing rooftops."

"Good evening everyone" said Ian "I hope everyone is having a good time. We're going to sing rooftops"

**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun  
Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried **

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set  
Will we make a mark this time  
will we always say we tried

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll Listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your..

"Thank you everybody" shouted Ian. "I hope you all enjoy your night". Hudson came back on as his normal piñata self.

"We thank Lostprophets for that performance" said Hudson "Right the ladies and gentlemen it's time for the second award best main characters. To give the awards here's Sam Manson and Danny Fenton both from Danny Phantom". Sam walked in first with a short black dress and her usual boots. Then came Danny in his white tux and black bow tie. "Hello!! Everybody having a good time?" asked Danny. "These are the nominees for best main character: Naruto from Naruto, Daisuke Niwa from DN Angel, Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, Yoh from Sharman King, Serena from Sailor Moon or Dark also from DN Angel."

A girl in a fairy costume came and gave Sam an envelope. "In 3rd place there's Naruto." Said Sam watching Naruto jumping from his seat. "In 2nd place it's Niwa." He also jumped from his seat. "In 1st place is Dark." Niwa looked evilly at Dark as he walked up to the stage. Then Dark looked at Niwa evilly. Everyone started clapping as Dark walk off stage. "Right then people" said Hudson as he walked on the stage. "Is everyone enjoying?"

"We'll be back after these messages" said Hudson. "And then we'll give the next award which will be the coolest anime couple and we'll give have Mario, Luigi and princess peach to do a sketch for us"

**Sorry it's a bit short it will probably go longer in the next ones**


End file.
